You Belong With Me
by dailyangel88
Summary: Just a short fic about Bella's love for Edward. Fluff all the way.


**AN: Okay so I was listening to my ipod last night and this just came out, Very Fluffy, enjoy =]**

I, Bella swan watched disgusted as a ditzy blonde hung all over my best friend Edward Cullen, I had known Edward for five years, ever since year seven we had been inseparable, now we were both sixteen and no matter how close we were we both differed immensely. He was on the football team, I spent my time in the library, he bedded a new girl every week, I was a virgin, he was popular, I was average in fact the only things we shared were our grades and our friendship. Both he and I were A-grade students and no matter what he would always include me.

I was part of a tightly knit group, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale were both twins and incredibly stunning they were also my best friends, Rosalie had the ability to intimidate anyone with her glares and her flawless body and was quite outgoing by nature she was also dating my brother Emmett. Jasper was quieter than the rest but was incredibly athletic he was also dating Alice Cullen – Edward's Sister – he always studied with me and I truly enjoyed his company. Alice Cullen was my spiky haired, pixie like best friend who was bubbly and always dragged me off to shopping trips that I didn't need to go to. Emmett Swan was my brother, he was big, buff and incredibly scary but once he knew you and trusted you he was a giant kitten, he Jasper and Edward were all best friends and played football for the school.

Together we made an incredibly odd group, five stunning human's with unnaturally beautiful looks and me. I knew I was far from ugly however when around friends like Rose and Alice niggling insecurities couldn't be stopped.

I was brought back to reality when Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face; she looked at me expectantly and tilted her head to the stage where karaoke was being performed.

'_Oh right that' _see there was one more thing about my friendship with Edward.

I was completely and utterly in love with him and he had no clue, Apparently Alice had known for a while and had been planning constantly, tonight however was one of her worst ideas ever. She had come to me yesterday and told me to sing to him. At first I figured she was crazy so I blew her off but when she handed me Taylor Swift lyrics I knew she was far from kidding.

The man on stage bowed and several people cheered, I was almost shaking with nerves as I heard my name called by the owner. I stood and Alice gave me thumbs up, Rose smiled supportively and Emmett just looked amused, he of course had no idea I had fuzzy feelings for one of my best friends but it was safer that way.

I approached the stage, the crowd giving me some whistles making me blush. I cast a look towards Edward to find him looking at me intently; probably surprised I'd even go up on a stage.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do**_

I looked directly at Edward and he looked somewhat guilty and embarrassed, my hips swayed to the music and Alice gave me a smile.

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**_

I glared at the blonde girl as I sang the next line

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

I switched my gaze to Edward who was now ignoring his date and only looking at me.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
you belong with me**_

His face clicked like he'd just put the last piece of the puzzle together and he looked at me shocked.

_**Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

Alice was talking to him quietly; Edward continued to look shocked but also happy?

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

The girl that had been drooling on him was now fuming and tapping her heeled foot.

_**Standing by, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

Edward was making his way through the crowd, his gaze never leaving mine.

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

standing by or waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know that  
you belong with me  
you belong with me

He climbed up onto the stage and I gave him an alarmed look but kept singing.

_**Have you ever thought just maybe  
you belong with me  
you belong with me.**_

He moved closer and I didn't notice the cheers from the crowd.

"Isabella I love you, I have ever since I met you" he pulled me closer.

"I love you too Edward" I smiled before he crushed my lips to his.

_You belong with me._

**AN: And there we have it something that just makes you want to smile :) Review?**


End file.
